CASO N766
by Aoi Apfel
Summary: El mar, sí, había sido la mejor opción que tuvo para encargarse del cuerpo del bastardo. Este fic participa de la primera edición de la Dramione Week del Foro "El Mapa del Mortífago" Prompt: Avada Kedavra.
1. You can (not) look

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, su universo y todo lo que lleva el nombre de JK no me pertenece, por desgracia D:**

Este Fic participa en la Dramione Week del Foro "El Mapa del Mortífago" Prompt: Avada Kedavra.

 **CASO N°766**

 **YOU CAN (NOT) LOOK**

* * *

El viento golpeaba con mucha fuerza su rostro haciendo que su perfecto cabello rubio platinado se eche hacia atrás. No llevaba ningún tipo de protección, ni siquiera para sus ojos, por lo que los sentía secos y le empezaban a arder, sus manos estaban congeladas y aferradas aún al palo de su escoba, y se estaba cagando de frío. Un detalle más, la brisa marina estaba arruinando su pelo, y sentía que apestaba a mar. Genial. ¿Cómo iba a explicar su aspecto a su retorno? Debió haberlo pensado todo con más detalle.

Paró en seco repentinamente.

Miro hacia abajo solo para encontrarse con el apenas visible manto azul oscuro que era el mar. Ya estaba a punto de anochecer y el frío se intensificaba con rapidez, su estúpida camisa blanca no lo protegería del frío. Pero todo este trabajo era por algo y valía la pena, bueno al menos para él.

Consideró que ya había recorrido lo suficiente hacia mar adentro y esto era un alivio. Suspiró y sacó un pequeño frasco del bolsillo de su pantalón, lo levantó hasta la altura de sus ojos grises y sonrió con satisfacción. Dentro había una especie de babosa, se veía en mal estado, pero esa criatura le traía recuerdos... Hogwarts segundo año para ser exactos.

Dejó caer el frasco desde la altura hacia las profundidades del mar. Lo vio en caída libre y tocar el agua con un inaudible sonido y, ya completamente satisfecho, giró con su escoba para retornar a la costa.

El retorno fue mucho más rápido y excitante.

Excitante porque por fin se había desecho de la comadreja. Bastó con un simple Avada Kedavra a sus espaldas, transfigurar su cuerpo en una de esas tantas babosas que alguna vez el pelirrojo escupió por un mal funcionamiento de su varita y luego colocar esa cosa en un frasco. Sería simple tirarlo por allí, pero la transfiguración tenía un tiempo límite y sería cuestión de días encontrar el cuerpo. _El mar_ , pensó, pero corría el riesgo que la corriente lo devolviera a la costa. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió llevarlo mar adentro, allí donde las antiguas leyendas indicaban el fin del mundo. Algún día, quién sabe, el cuerpo descompuesto llegaría a las costas de algún lugar. Pero mientras más lejano sea el día, sería mejor.

Sus pies aterrizaron sobre la arena húmeda y volteó hacia el horizonte a duras penas visible por la neblina, bajó la mirada para contemplar sus huellas y no pudo contenerse más.

Llevó una de sus grandes y pálidas manos hacia su rostro y lo cubrió, mientras una sonrisa lobuna modificaba sus facciones que a su vez mostraban unos dientes afilados. Una estremecedora risa se escuchó en el lugar, era de él. Sentía que algunas lágrimas iban a escapar de sus ojos, se sostuvo el estómago mientras la risa se apoderó de su cuerpo cayendo de rodillas sobre la arena.

 _«_ _¡Por fin!¡Por fin!¡Por fin!_ _»_

Levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo y separó los dedos aún apoyados en su rostro para poder ver la capa gris frente a él.

Hermione Granger sería _suya, suya, suya_ , completamente suya al fin. _«_ _¡Muerte a Ronald Weasley! ¡Muerte a Ronald Weasley! ¡Muerte a la comadreja!_ _»_

Su mente gritaba a todos los vientos. Pero él sólo reía sin parar. Un maníaco, eso era ahora.

* * *

―¿Qué tal va el caso, Herms? ―Hermione escuchó la pregunta de, hasta el momento, su novio quien se asomaba por la puerta detrás de ella.

―Ningún avance, como siempre ―dijo con cierto desgano. Si Ronald Weasley quería hacer las paces con ella o al menos tratar de mejorar las cosas, iba por mal camino.

―Quién diría que Draco Malfoy estaría en aislamiento en San Mungo ―soltó sus palabras, pero se perdieron en el silencio del lugar. Se recostó sobre el muro que tenía a su derecha y suspiró viendo a la chica que aún residía en su corazón, luego cambió la dirección de sus pupilas para enfocarse en el hombre detrás del vidrio. Error. Dio un respingo al sentir esos fríos ojos clavados en él, solo pudo tragar saliva ante la incomodidad de esos ojos.

Hermione colocó una mano sobre el vidrio, echó ligeramente hacia atrás su dedo índice y luego golpeó con el mismo la ventana. Allí del otro lado, resguardado por el vidrio con diversos encantamientos y protecciones mágicas, estaba Draco Malfoy ignorando el sonido provocado por la bruja y mirando fijamente al pelirrojo mientras una sonrisa maquiavélica decoraba su rostro.

―¿No te da miedo quedarte aquí a solas... con él? ―preguntó al sentirse perturbado por la mirada de Malfoy. Dio un paso atrás y trató de desviar su mirada hacia un punto en el espacio de aquella habitación.

―Costumbre ―respondió ella cansada.

Un momento de silencio.

―Es el primer caso que podemos ver en San Mungo de un mago mordido por un hombre lobo, por Greyback, que aún sigue con vida luego de permanecer ocho años con desequilibrio mental ―añadió Hermione, dándose vuelta para encarar a Ron y dirigirse hacia él.

―El castigo de los Malfoy por haber fallado en la misión del Ministerio. ¿Piensas aún en alguna cura? ―se animó a soltar la pregunta mientras se erguía para recibir a la chica.

Hermione se detuvo allí mismo, a unos pasos de Ron, se quedó callada por unos minutos mientras pensaba o trataba de formular una respuesta ambigua, giró para ver al hombre detrás de la ventana. Al fin y al cabo su relación con Ron había decaído principalmente por estar inmiscuida en el caso N°766, el primero que aún permanecía con vida con semejante estado mental, estando en _cautiverio_.

―Quien sabe ―respondió al vacío. Miró fijamente al apenas visible reflejo de Ron detrás de ella.

Hermione Granger guardó su respuesta. Ella había ocultado varios secretos durante su vida, pero este era el más importante, quería ayudar a Draco Malfoy.

De no ser por él, ella ahora estaría al otro lado de la ventana, o mejor dicho ambos.

Porque sabía que no fue un castigo de Greyback encomendado por Voldemort, sino fue un acto de ayudar a la sangre sucia y buscar redención de alguna forma.

 _«_ _Mira ahora cómo lo hemos pagado_ _»_ _, p_ ensó.

* * *

 _N/A: Capítulo editado 25/02/17_


	2. You can (not) have hope

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, su universo y todo lo que lleva el nombre de JK no me pertenece, por desgracia D:**

 **CASO N°766**

 **YOU CAN (NOT) HAVE HOPE**

* * *

Se levantó lentamente de su escritorio mientras murmuraba una serie de improperios por haberse quedado dormida en mitad de la investigación, y para colmo, había apoyado todo el tiempo su mejilla contra la punta de la pluma. _«_ _Genial_ _», pensó ella_. Ahora no sólo tenía tinta en la cara, sino que un pequeño hueco del cual empezaba a asomar una pequeña y diminuta gota de sangre.

Su día debía empeorar si es que giraba y veía el reloj de pared detrás suyo.

Y giró.

Suspiró con alivio al observar que apenas había transcurrido treinta minutos. La vez anterior fueron casi cuatro horas, así que, este día no empeoraría. Las manecillas del reloj marcaban las seis de la tarde, hora a la que supuestamente debía empacar sus cosas e irse a su apartamento, pero no hacía eso desde hace un par de meses.

Había dado por terminada su relación con Ronald Weasley hace un tiempo.

Fue algo rápido, solo bastó un _"terminamos",_ el asentimiento de las cabezas de ambos y luego darse la espalda para proceder a empacar sus cosas e irse allí.

" _Se veía venir"_ fue lo que dijo Ginny con pesar cuando Hermione se lo comentó mientras cargaban unas cajas al laboratorio improvisado que Hermione había instalado dentro de la propiedad de la familia Malfoy luego de un incidente en San Mungo, el cual involucraba a su paciente por excelencia.

Recordaba con cierto remordimiento que fue su error, intentar observar el comportamiento de Draco Malfoy fuera de la habitación que protegía al mundo de él.

 _Lo vio dar un paso lentamente fuera de la habitación, sus ojos grises fijos en la nada y con los labios entreabiertos, ella se pegó al vidrio que dividía la habitación, detrás de Malfoy, al mismo tiempo que él daba pasos tambaleantes hasta separarse unos dos metros de su "jaula". Hermione había tomado todas las precauciones y siguió al pie de la letra el protocolo para este procedimiento. Con una libreta en mano, apuntó detalle a detalle este glorioso momento. Malfoy caminaba tranquilo, lo vio reconocer una que otra cosa: una silla, la luz del techo, las divisiones del piso de mármol. A ella._

 _Hermione se quedó inmóvil. Malfoy dio un paso tímido hacia ella, sus pupilas se dilataron y su mirada se asemejaba a la del chico que conoció en Hogwarts, pero el momento se vio arruinado al oír el "click" de la puerta. El chico giró en busca de la distracción y de la puerta entreabierta emergió un joven alto y pelirrojo._

 _No tuvo tiempo siquiera para pronunciar un hechizo._

 _Malfoy dio un salto inhumano sobre Ron Weasley, aterrizó sobre su pecho con un golpe seco y Weasley quedó atrapado entre el cuerpo de su antiguo enemigo y el piso. Ron estaba indefenso en ese momento, puesto que, con la violencia del golpe, su varita se había quebrado en tres partes, no pudo pronunciar ninguna sílaba porque las manos de Malfoy se aferraron con fiereza a su cuello, estrangulándolo y a quitándole la conciencia y la vida._

 _Hermione reaccionó casi de inmediato, tenía miedo de lastimar a Ron en el intento, pero tampoco quería lastimar a su paciente. No se atrevía, tenía miedo, no quería lastimarlo, pero la razón llegó a ella de golpe, con un hábil y rápido movimiento de sus labios pronunció un hechizo no verbal y echó a Malfoy lejos cayendo dentro de la habitación acondicionada exclusivamente para él, aplicó un hechizo para inmovilizarlo y solicitó ayuda de otros medimagos._

Seis costillas rotas que habían perforado uno de sus pulmones, fractura de clavícula izquierda y grandes contusiones en el cuello, Ron se había negado a querer verla días después culpándola por lo sucedido, pero cuando accedió, terminaron. Ginny le comentó que Ron giraba con dificultad su cuello todavía.

Hermione lo entendía en parte, no debía haber liberado a Malfoy, pero había sido culpa de su exnovio el haberse colado en el laboratorio sin autorización. Ron estaba resentido con ella desde tiempo atrás, pero este incidente detonó la puerta que guardaba todo su resentimiento.

Luego del ataque, tanto San Mungo como el Ministerio de Magia decidieron, por unanimidad, que Draco Malfoy debía ser encerrado en la parte más recóndita de Azkaban, en una de las celdas del subsuelo. Argumentaron que era incapaz de ser reinsertado en la sociedad basándose en los registros médicos, la nula evolución de su caso y el ataque a un auror, Ronald Billius Weasley. Era un caso perdido y que ambas partes se negaban a seguir contribuyendo económicamente. El Caso número 766 estaba cerrado y catalogado como de alto riesgo.

Leyó uno de los recortes del Profeta que había pegado en la pared, fijó sus pupilas en la pequeña imagen que mostraba a varias personas moviéndose, entrecerró sus ojos mientras las figuras de seis representantes del Ministerio y San Mungo hablaban frente a los reporteros y eran iluminados por los flashes de las cámaras. Cerró sus ojos y volvió a evocar aquel día.

 _Ella estaba indignada y hecha una furia, así que, se dirigió a la mansión Malfoy para notificar sobre la decisión de los Consejos a Narcissa Malfoy, la única miembro de la familia viva. La pobre mujer, que en alguna época emanaba poder, respeto y pureza, ahora era una sombra de sus mejores épocas: ojerosa, ligeramente desaliñada y sin una maldita esperanza. Hermione se dio cuenta que había llegado hasta allí sólo para hacerle olvidar el concepto de esperanza. Decidió que no iba a echar por la borda tantos años de su vida y tampoco la vida que los Malfoy le habían encomendado en su momento._

 _Narcissa Malfoy, sin poder creerlo aún, corrió al despacho que alguna vez le había pertenecido a su esposo, volvió casi de inmediato con una pequeña libreta y escribió tan rápido como pudo con una pluma dorada, luego arrancó la hoja en la que había escrito y la extendió a Hermione con brusquedad._

― _Tómalo_ _―le exigió con firmeza._

― _Señora Malfoy.―Intercaló su mirada entre la Narcissa Malfoy y la hoja de papel._

― _Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerle para que ayudes a mi hijo ―habló con voz trémula―. Él es muy importante para mí, es el único que me queda, no puedo quedarme sentada en este inmensa mansión vacía y que mi único hijo esté botado en la inmundicia de Azkaban._

 _Hermione observó la hoja decorada con volutas doradas y la inicial de la familia en medio, tomó con su mano lo ofrecido y leyó una vez, elevó sus ojos hacia la mujer y volvió a leer. ―Señora Malfoy, esto es... esto es demasiado ―se interrumpió observando una vez más los dígitos escritos en la hoja―, esta cantidad podría ser toda la fortuna de la familia._

― _Es mi parte. Mi hijo tiene la suya resguardada y no pienso tocarla. Guardo la esperanza de que algún día él pueda disfrutar una vez más de estos privilegios ―respondió con seriedad―.Así que se lo encargo, señorita Granger._

― _De acuerdo. ―Cerró los ojos―.Prometo que haré hasta lo imposible para que Draco Malfoy vuelva a nosotros, a usted._

― _Gracias. En verdad, gracias ―su voz se quebró. Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas―. Después de ver a Lucius morir y haberme pedido que lo perdone, Draco es el único en el que pienso día y noche. ―Se llevó ambas manos a su rostro para ocultar su llanto._

― _Draco fue muy valiente, su esposo también lo fue ―dijo Hermione, tratando de darle consuelo a la mujer._

― _Recordar una y otra vez que vi con mis propios ojos a Lucius ser consumido por la tinta de la Marca Tenebrosa y yo sin poder hacer nada, siempre me digo a mí misma que debí tomar acción desde un inicio, no cuando mi familia y yo vivíamos atemorizados ―dijo Narcissa apartando sus manos del rostro―. Hermione, salva a mi hijo, eres la única._

Con casi todo el dinero que Narcissa Malfoy le había entregado, Hermione inició la construcción de su propio laboratorio, dentro de los terrenos de la familia Malfoy. De esta forma, Narcissa podía ver más seguido a su hijo y hablarle, a ella no le importaba si no lo escuchaba, solo quería verlo día a día.

Hermione giró para ver a Draco, quien ahora estaba sentado en el frío piso de mayólica blanca. Él la miraba de una forma tierna, podía ver algo inexplicable en sus ojos grises, un extraño brillo, algo que le decía que aún estaba allí. Que _vivía_.

Pero que Draco Malfoy estuviera ausente, nadie lo entendía.

Ni ella misma.

Hermione se levantó de su silla giratoria y procedió a retomar los mismos pasos de todas las noches. Se acercó a la ventana a paso lento y Draco hizo lo mismo desde su posición, se miraron fijamente por un par de segundos. Ella apoyó suavemente su mano en el vidrio y él la imitó, ella dejó su mano inmóvil y Draco empezó a mover sus dedos mientras trataba de coger y envolver los de Hermione.

Sólo los dividía un cristal.

* * *

N/A: Capítulo editado 13/03/17


	3. You can (not) dream

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, su universo y todo lo que lleva el nombre de JK no me pertenece, por desgracia D:**

Este Fic participó en la Dramione Week del Foro "El Mapa del Mortífago" Prompt: Avada Kedavra.

 **CASO N°766**

 **YOU CAN (NOT) DREAM**

* * *

Draco se encontraba sentado en una cafetería. A decir verdad, no era de su gusto, era una de esas cafeterías de baja calidad en las que te sirven el café frío y guardado con una gota resbalando por la curva de la taza con múltiples rajaduras y no digno de un Malfoy.

Bufó ante el pensamiento de que él le estaba haciendo un favor al lugar al tener su valiosa presencia allí.

Bueno eso hubiera pensado el antiguo Malfoy.

Pero rebajar el nivel de su café matutino _—_ y al que desgraciadamente ya estaba acostumbrado _—_ tenía cierta "gracia". Venía aquí siempre porque podía verla a _ella_ del otro lado de la ventana en donde estaba sentado. Y para su buena suerte del día, esta vez ella había llegado temprano a la pastelería cruzando la calle.

La vio entrar presurosa al local, llevaba un suéter largo gris y unos pantalones rojos oscuros con botas negras. Muy casual como siempre. Vio a través del vidrio que ella se sentó en el sitio que siempre acostumbraba usar: frente a él pero separados por ambos vidrios y una calle de ocho metros de ancho.

Una camarera se le acercó a Malfoy ofreciéndole llenar su taza de café extremadamente frío con uno tibio e igualmente horrible, pero él se lo negó moviendo simplemente su mano _,_ como era de esperarse de un Malfoy que no acepta cosas de baja calidad aunque esté en una misión muy importante en encubierto. La camarera estrechó sus ojos ante el gesto y dio media vuelta indignada.

Sus ojos se enfocaron una vez más en su "presa".

Contempló una vez más su rostro mientras ella bebía lo que al parecer era chocolate caliente con abundante crema, observó con detenimiento la crema pegarse a la piel alrededor de sus labios, ella pasó lentamente la lengua por allí y las pupilas de Draco se dilataron. Mientras ella partía delicadamente un pedazo del pastel que tenía a su lado y se lo llevaba a su boca entreabriendo sus delgados labios, los dedos de Draco se doblaron formando un puño, podía distinguir aún desde la distancia en la que se encontraba que los labios eran de una tonalidad rosa yendo a rojo, y se moría por chuparlos desde hace buen tiempo.

Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior.

Moría por hacerlo.

Los deseaba al igual que a ella.

Sabía que ella había alejado totalmente de su vida a la estúpida comadreja. Y él siempre había deseado desaparecerlo del camino mil y un veces.

Un recuerdo llegó a él, borroso, pero aún pudo distinguir a Ronald Weasley tirado en un callejón, con los ojos vacíos y blancos, la boca entreabierta y con un hilo de saliva cayendo por su costado.

 _«¿Había muerto?»_

Parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a enfocarse en su musa. Quería decirle a Hermione Granger, mientras colocaba ambas manos en sus hombros, que él era el hombre correcto que debía elegir y no al imbécil de Weasley.

Cuánto tiempo había deseado estrecharla entre sus brazos hasta fundirse con ella y aspirar su dulce y embriagador aroma que inundaba su ser cada vez que la veía pasar a metros de él.

Siempre se preguntó porqué jamás se habían encontrado, ni un roce de sus hombros, sólo miradas lejanas y separadas por varios metros y ventanas. Como si estuvieran en mundos diferentes.

Ah. Era cierto.

Él era un ex mortífago estigmatizado por la sociedad mágica y ella una heroína para el mundo mágico.

Sólo podía suspirar ante la resignación mientras él huía de la sociedad y se lamentaba.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver la reacción, o mejor dicho la pasividad, de Malfoy en su forma lobuna cuando acarició su blanco e inmaculado pelaje. Era muy suave, realmente suave como si fuera algodón egipcio. Ella siempre había querido acariciarlo, pero sentía el temor de que algo malo pasara.

Como cuando Malfoy atacó a Ron aquella vez.

El lobo frente a ella era muy tranquilo, se dejaba acariciar y cerraba en agradecimientos sus bellos ojos dorados cuando enredaba sus dedos en el pelaje de su rostro.

Tal vez la Poción Matalobos tenía un efecto en él después de todo.

Siempre le suministraba la poción durante la última semana del mes, cuando le tocaba transformarse. Le colocaba cuidadosamente un vial en su brazo izquierdo, mientras él permanecía con el torso desnudo y ella podía apreciar sin disimulo alguno su abdomen, que su cuerpo con el tiempo había perdido masa muscular por la inactividad en la que se mantenía.

Pero esta era la primera vez que ella había extendido su mano y acariciado su pelaje. Era hermoso y él parecía ser una criatura realmente noble.

* * *

Caminaba por las calles casi a oscuras de Londres mágico, el frío viento estaba congelando sus manos y las guardó en los bolsillos de su saco. El frío y la humedad típica de la ciudad le pegaba en su rostro y claramente no le hacía nada bien a su piel y mucho menos a su cabello.

Huir de la sociedad mágica tenía sus consecuencias: no tenía dinero, cama, comida saludable ni un puto lugar donde caerse muerto. Sólo vagaba y vendía los pocos objetos de valor que poseía por algo de dinero, pero aún así no buscaba un lugar donde radicar, menos iba a los lugares que solía acudir, no quería ser visto por absolutamente nadie. Así era como se había rebajado. Algunas veces encontraba un hueco por allí y abrazaba sus piernas para dormir, cuando sentía pasos en las cercanías, huía lo más rápido que podía y otras veces, si tenía suerte, al amanecer salía tranquilamente de su escondite y vagaba, sus días eran monótonos y tristes, grises como el cielo londinense.

Hasta que un punto de luz aparecía frente a sus ojos, siempre podía distinguirla a pesar de la distancia. Era ella. A pesar de la cantidad de personas que se cruzaba en su camino, podía ver su melena indomable tratar de ser peinada por el viento, pero esta siempre ganaba.

Vagó como siempre por larguísimas horas, a veces envidiando hasta los pequeños animales callejeros que tenían cobijo junto a los suyos—porque tenían a alguien con quién permanecer y sentir compañía, pero él estaba endemoniadamente solo—hasta que encontró un lugar entre unas rocas en un parque y se echó a dormitar y alejar sus fantasmas.

Cuando el trinar de uno que otro maldito pájaro lo hizo abrir los ojos, decidió que debía ir a otro lugar, _tal vez a comer_ , se dijo.

Llegó a la horrible cafetería de siempre, pero económicamente se ajustaba a su bolsillo, y la vio. Ella estaba cerca. Hermione Granger estaba muy cerca. No estaba al otro lado de la calle como siempre, estaba al otro lado del vidrio.

Draco abrió sus ojos al verla y sintió una extraña calidez que lo invadía, sentía que sus palpitaciones se incrementaban y creyó que era sólo una cruel broma de su mente. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más y sintió las impotentes ganas de llorar, sus labios formaron una línea ligeramente curva y extendió lenta y temblorosamente su mano hasta posarla sobre el vidrio.

Pero ella se acercó aún más y colocó muy despacio una mano en la ventana.

Oyó en un recuerdo muy lejano a alguien decir _"¿se puede morir de felicidad?"_

* * *

Se había quedado dormida.

Otra vez, sí.

Tanto trabajo y varias noches sin dormir adecuadamente tenía sus consecuencias. Dormir hasta en los lugares más inesperados.

Pero estaba muy cómoda, realmente caliente y se sentía bien.

Abrió una vez más los ojos al recordar donde se encontraba, para su sorpresa era el otro lado de donde ella normalmente estaba: las paredes eran totalmente blancas al igual que el piso y el sitio donde ella estaba durmiendo también.

Se giró y vio la figura del lobo enorme y blanco descansando junto a ella. Se acomodó una vez más sobre él.

* * *

Él se quedó viéndola.

Sólo eso podía hacer.

Cada vez que ella se acercaba a la ventana y colocaba su mano, él salía despavorido de la cafetería para encontrarla; pero al salir, ella ya no estaba.

Y eso le dejaba un enorme y extraño vacío dentro de su ser. Colocaba su mano derecha a la altura de su corazón como para reprimir el intenso dolor que le causaba, sin embargo no era suficiente y ante la desesperación y frustración, él caía de rodillas en mitad de la calle y gritaba todo su ser al cielo.

" _¿Se puede morir de tristeza?",_ oyó la misma y lejana voz de antes.

* * *

N/A: Capítulo editado 24/03/17


	4. You can (not) find hapiness

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, su universo y todo lo que lleva el nombre de JK no me pertenece, por desgracia D:**

Este Fic participó en la Dramione Week del Foro "El Mapa del Mortífago" Prompt: Avada Kedavra.

 **CASO N°766**

 **YOU CAN (NOT) FIND HAPPINESS**

* * *

Draco estaba una vez más allí, en el lugar de siempre, la misma cafetería. Giró su cabeza a la derecha y colocó su mano para apoyar su mentón, miró con desinterés la ventana en la que una y otra vez ocurría la misma escena. La monotonía lo estaba consumiendo.

 _«_ No más, por favor. _»_

La vio allí, frente a él, una vez más. Parpadeó un par de veces, la vio acercarse a **su** cafetería y no le importó, sabía lo que vendría dentro de poco: ella lo miraría fijamente y luego se iría a los pocos segundos.

 _«_ Quiero que te quedes. _»_

Se encontró frente a frente con sus ojos marrones, profundos y piadosos a una distancia muy corta, sintió un ligero calor apoderarse de su rostro, su corazón acelerarse, pero el horrible sabor del café frío aún imperaba en su lengua.

 _«_ Quédate. _»_

Apoyó sus manos en la ventana como rogando, suplicando una vez más que ella se quedara allí—para él—y como si ella hubiese oído lo que gritaba su interior, colocó ambas manos coincidiendo con las de él. La respiración de Draco era entrecortada, lentamente pegó su frente al frío vidrio y vio el vaho de su respiración opacar las visión de la dueña de tan bellos ojos, de su luz, de Hermione Granger. La deseaba, la anhelaba con toda su alma y solo hecho de verla allí separada por unos milímetros de material transparente le provocaba ansiedad.

 _«_ Hermione... No te vayas. _»_

No podía esperar más. Sabía que si iba a su encuentro, no la vería allí, pero él en realidad lo deseaba, había esperado ya mucho tiempo para tener algún contacto físico con ella—con el mundo—, deseaba estrujarla entre sus brazos, hundirse en el hueco que formaban su cuello y clavícula, decirle todo lo que había callado durante todo este tiempo: liberarse.

Huir de sus cadenas—la culpa.

" _Sabes que ella no es para ti"_ , siseó una voz en la oscuridad del lugar. Draco la ignoró y siguió perdiéndose en esos ojos compasivos que tanto anhelaba.

" _Sabes que ella jamás de querrá"_ , continuó la voz. _"No eres digno de ella."_

Draco tembló un poco y sus dedos se doblaron hasta formar un puño. Esa voz decía la verdad y le dolía admitir que estaba en lo correcto, Hermione jamás se fijaría o amaría a un arrogante y prejuicioso ex mortífago mordido por un hombre lobo—un pecador, un cobarde. Algo dentro de su pecho se estrujó y le dolió, sintió un nudo en su garganta, las palabras que tanto quería pronunciar para defenderse no salían, cerró los ojos y ,derrotado, lentamente empezó a alejarse de la ventana: no quería verla, no quería que ella conociera a la persona detrás.

 _«_ No merezco nada. _»_

—Draco...

Su corazón dio un vuelco y de inmediato abrió los ojos sorprendido, no había escuchado su voz en años, le parecía muy extraña y era la primera vez que oía su nombre salir de sus labios.

—Draco...

Una vez más, luz, esperanza.

Volvió a llamarlo, él dio la vuelta y se acercó nuevamente para pegarse, fundirse o encontrar la manera de romper ese cristal inexplicablemente irrompible y a prueba de magia, lo había intentado innumerables veces sin éxito alguno, encorvó su espalda y pegó su frente a la ventana para estar a la altura de ella, y la vio sonreír. Sus labios ligeramente curvados hacia arriba, exquisitamente apetecibles y rosados al igual que sus mejillas salpicadas con algunas pecas. Levantó la mirada maravillado ante el espectáculo y se dejó llevar por esos ojos color tierra.

" _¿Se puede encontrar la felicidad en algún otro lugar?",_ otra vez la voz.

 _«_ Quiero esto. _»_

Draco Malfoy había encontrado la felicidad en el lugar más inesperado cuando se dejó llevar por el éxtasis de su ser y lo que tanto deseaba desde lo más profundo, pegó sus labios al vidrio que los separaba y ella hizo lo mismo.

 _«_ Quiero ser feliz. _»_

" _Pero no eres más que un cobarde que huyó de todo."_

 _«_ Ya me cansé. No quiero seguir huyendo. _»_

Sintió unas gotas caer sobre sus mejillas, sentía alivio, liberación.

* * *

Hermione cerró sus ojos, los latidos de su corazón aceleraron como si hubiese corrido la maratón más larga de su vida y un extraño calor la empezó a abrumar. Era tan extraño todo esto, ambos se besaban a través del cristal, pero se sentía bien a pesar de la fría sensación de sus labios y las cosquillas que empezaba a sentir por todas partes en su cuerpo.

Porque ella lo amaba, lo había amado antes e incluso ahora mismo nada había cambiado y ella estaba más que convencida y feliz de que esto haya sido un progreso.

 _«_ Algún día _»_ , se dijo. Algún día él volvería a _este_ mundo y ella estaría aquí para ser felices.

Draco y Hermione se besaban a través del cristal, en diferentes mundos, pero albergaban muy dentro de sus almas que algún día estarían juntos y ya no separados por nada.

* * *

N/A: Capítulo editado 16/04/17


	5. You can (not) go on

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su universo y todo lo que lleva el nombre de JK no me pertenece, por desgracia D:**

Este Fic participó en la Dramione Week del Foro "El Mapa del Mortífago" Topic: Avada Kedavra.

 _N/A: 4:00 a.m. y posteando el último capítulo, a veces creo que no se me da lo de escribir este tipo de fics xDDD pero gracias de todas formas por haber seguido la mini historia hasta aquí C: (heart heart heart) Imaginé a Draco en este capítulo como_ Worick Arcangelo de Gansta. Y una vez más gracias. _  
_

* * *

 **CASO N°766**

YOU CAN (NOT) GO ON

Hermione Granger descansa tranquilamente en ese nido de sábanas blancas. Abre los ojos lo más que puede y se queda mirando el techo, respira profundamente y no retira su mirada de allí.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no sabe cuánto con exactitud. Ha visto pasar innumerables estaciones por su ventana y también muchas lunas. Días en los que el día y la noche se fundían y otros en los que parecían no tener fin. A veces Harry pasa a visitarla y le habla maravillas de su familia, tiene tres hijos, dos niños y una niña, todos ya estudiando los primeros años en Hogwarts; le habla de Ron y sus dos fracasos matrimoniales, tiene una hija pequeña producto de su primer matrimonio, pero nada más.

Harry acaricia suavemente su mano y deposita un beso en su mejilla antes de despedirse diciendo que volverá a visitarla el siguiente mes. Su vida corre, la vidas de todos también; pero la de ella está estancada en un espacio de cuatro paredes.

Se pregunta si en verdad ha desperdiciado tantos años de su vida tratando de investigar alguna forma de traerlo a la realidad, sus esfuerzos según siente ella fueron en vano porque él de un momento a otro la llamó por su nombre.

Recuerda el momento en el que Draco Malfoy estaba sentado frente a ella fuera del cristal, ambos sentados frente al otro observándose. Los minutos pasaron y luego las horas, sus sombras se alargaron a medida que el sol se ocultaba y ellos seguían estudiándose. Era como ver su propio reflejo. Vio con detenimiento cuando las pupilas de él se dilataron y un extraño brilló apareció, tomó con suma lentitud sus mejillas con ambas manos temblorosas y las acarició suavemente.

Y vio sus labios entreabrirse.

Justo como ahora.

Draco la mira desde su posición, encima de ella, con esos ojos grises que parecen derretirse como el mercurio cuando la ve. Ella levanta su mano y roza su mejilla, la ligera barba hinca la palma de su mano pero no le importa, él coloca una mano sobre la suya apreciando el gesto. Ella sonríe a duras penas.

—Buenos días —dice Draco con voz ronca y profunda.

—Hola —le sonríe aún más.

—Hermione.

—Dime.

—Te amo —Junta su frente con la de Hermione y ambos cierran los ojos.

Ella suelta su mano y lo abraza, lo atrae hacia su cuerpo e intenta fundirse con él aspirando su aroma. Sabe que él nunca le dará respuestas, pero está bien para ella. De alguna forma.

Draco sólo repite su nombre mientras están abrazados y desnudos en el colchón blanco. Él siente que llamarla jamás será suficiente para él, no recuerda exactamente desde cuando la amó, sólo recuerda la profunda oscuridad que lo rodeaba y la realidad que su estado psicológico le mostraba, y que siempre la buscaba a ella, la veía y llamaba hasta que ella lo llamó. Han pasado dos años desde entonces, aún tiene ciertos impulsos propios de su condición como Hombre Lobo, pero nada que no pueda controlar su amada.

—Tal vez sea hora de que vayamos preparando las cosas para la siguiente luna llena —lo saca de sus pensamientos la susurrante voz de Hermione.

—Aún no... Hermione —susurra una vez su nombre mientras besa su cuello— ¿No crees que ya es hora?

—Para levantarnos de la cama, sí —le empieza a acariciar su mediana cabellera rubia.

—No. Me refería a lo nuestro... tu reloj biológico...

—Así que... ¿lo deseas ya? —sonríe cuando sus labios tocan los suyos.

—Creo que ya pasó tiempo suficiente... además... —se separa de ella y se eleva para contemplarla—, ambos tenemos un reloj biológico diferente. Al menos, al menos me gustaría pasar el suficiente tiempo —Recuesta su cabeza sobre sus senos, oye los fuertes latidos de su corazón—. Quiero estar el suficiente tiempo con ustedes y amarlos.

Hermione sólo abraza la cabeza de Draco y la acaricia. —Es hora que nuestro tiempo empiece a correr —Unas cuantas lágrimas salen de sus ojos, pero son rápidamente apartadas por las manos de Draco.

FIN.


End file.
